


In the Light

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e16 California 47th, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Are you coming back?"





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: In the Light  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com  
Category: drabble, Sam/Josh  
Spoilers: Season Four  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Are you coming back?"  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**In the Light by Michelle K.**

"Are you coming back?"

Sam digs his heel into the sand as he stares out to the ocean. "I might win, Josh."

"If you don't." Josh leans forward. "Then what?"

Sam's not sure what answer he wants; indifference and passion are distressingly similar on Josh's face. "I don't know." 

Josh squints. "There's too much sun here, you know." 

Sam shrugs. "You get used to it."

"But by now, you have to be out of practice."

"Training isn't necessary for exposure to light."

"Learn something new every day." Josh smiles slightly. Enigmatically. "Sam, don't..."

"What?" 

He shakes his head. "Never mind."

END


End file.
